Wild Bloodlust
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: One-shot spin-off to my Immortal series. When Private awakes one night with a strange pain running through him, he struggles to fight himself and his dark desires to preserve the lives of his friends. Suggested by Metrageeko.


**This one-shot is dedicated to Metrageeko, who requested it. Hope you like it! **

…

Private shuddered in his bunk, his throat tightening by the second. His fangs throbbed painfully, the tips aching like a heavy headache.

The vampire's red eyes snapped open as he gasped. His back then arched millimetres off the automatically, caused by a sudden sharp sting that shot all down his spine. If he had still had the need for air, he would have been suffocated, he was sure. Terrified, Private glanced down at his violently shaking flippers. _What's w-wrong with me? I..I've n-never had anything like th-this before! _

All of a sudden, a horrid pain struck his head. He slammed his eyes shut and curled his flippers to resist screaming in agony. The suffering in his head was quickly followed by dryness in his throat, and a tingling feeling in his fangs. It all seemed to last a lifetime. When each one finally died down, Private reopened his eyes.

However, he instantly noticed something was different. He no longer felt pain…only hunger. Thirst. His mind tunnelled to one thing. _Blood. I need it so badly. I can't stop it anymore. _

Suddenly, his ears tuned themselves to the sound of his teammates. He could hear their hearts pumping from above him, and he swallowed to suppress the burning need inside of him. _No! It's wrong! NO! _His mind screamed back, _Don't care. Need it. _

Frantically, he searched the rational part of his mind for a solution. _Mina. She'll know what to do. _The vampire climbed out of his bunk and exited the penguin habitat as fast as he could.

Private growled low in his chest in annoyance once he had gotten out. Private could not help but here the blood pumping through the other zoo animals as they slept. _It would be so easy. No human would suspect, and you could take Julian, because no one likes him and they won't care…_the blood-tunnelled part of him tempted.

_For the last time, NO! IT'S WRONG…_argued the rational part. Fortunately, before anything else could occur, the familiar voice of a vampire girl called out in worry, "Private! Are you okay?"

Private turned just in time to see Mina skid to a stop in front of him. Relief washed over him. The young vampire questioned, "How did you k-know I was in trouble?"

"It's a mate thing. Whenever one mate is in danger, the other just knows," she answered. Mina asked in concern, kneeling down to his level, "What's wrong with you?"

He answered, close to tears from frustration and fear, "I don't know! I just woke up in a lot of pain and now all I can think about is blood!"

The blonde vampire stilled. She pursued her lips, before saying gravely, "I…I think you're bloodlust has gotten out of control."

"What?" asked Private, alarmed.

The Blue Blood explained, "It happens sometimes with newborns. They try to control their bloodlust, but it gets too out of hand and it takes over."

Private remained still in shock. Panicked, he asked, "What's going to happen to me? Will I kill someone?"

"You could be a danger to your friends. I need to get you away from here ASAP. You can come to the palace with me. I'll teach you how to control it," replied Mina.

The younger vampire's eyes went wide. "I'll…I'll have to leave my friends," he whispered.

The princess's gaze softened. _There's got to be another way. _Her mind swam as she tried to think of one. Finding an answer after what seemed like several minutes, she said, "Well…I _think_ as long as I keep you away from any major temptations for a few hours, the wild bloodlust _should _wear off."

All of a sudden, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico emerged from their habitat. They jumped down in front of the two vampires. "Hey Private, what's the matter?"

He backed away, "S-Stay away! I don't want to h-hurt you!" he cried.

The leader inquired curiously, "What are you talking about? What's the matter with you solider?"

Mina got in front of her mate defensively. She replied, "He can't control his bloodlust at the moment. You guys need to go away or…"

Before she could finish, Private moved past her in a blur. She scooped him up just as the young vampire reached his friends. His teammates watched in horror as his red eyes glowed and his fangs elongated slightly.

To Mina however, the sight tore her heart out. _He's suffering. _She held onto him tighter, "It's okay darling, it's okay. It'll be over soon, I promise," she murmured. With a heavy sigh, memories returned of her own period of wild bloodlust.

_It was a few months after she had been taken into the orphanage. She had awoken in serious pain, and had called for Mr. Crestwood, like she always had. He came running immediately, dressed only in sleepwear. Bending down to her bed, he asked softly, "Dear Mina, what's the matter?" _

_She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "I…I don't know," she replied. _

_He looked over her, then swallowed. He spoke in a quiet, soothing tone once more, "Mina...are you thirsty?" _

_The young vampire touched her rapidly tightening, aching throat, "Y-Yes," she answered weakly. _

_"Alright," the orphanage owner took her hand and stood, "Come with me. I have a few extra bags of blood in the kitchen." _

_Mina followed him out to the kitchen, her every step adding to her pain. "I…I'm hurting Mr. Crestwood! Make it stop!" she cried. _

_He gave her a gentle glance over his shoulder, and he reassured, "I know. Don't worry, it's okay. It'll be over soon, I promise." _

Mina sighed at the memory. "Now my mate is going through the same thing," she murmured. The Blue Blood stroked her mate's feathers, "Sshh, calm down. Everything's going to be fine," she whispered.

Private violently thrashed in her hold, and Skipper exhaled loudly. "Alright, I think it's time we use a little good old fashioned sedation to help him," he offered, although it sounded more like a statement.

The princess shook her head. But before she could do anything, Rico coughed up a net with sleeping gasp bombs attached. It flew towards Private. However, to everyone astonishment, the young vampire swiped his flipper at the net…and sliced right through it.

Mina drew a sharp breath, "It's his flippers. Don't you remember? When he's angry, fighting, or thirsty, they do the same thing my nails do. They become as sharp as claws," she reminded.

Rico muttered, "Oh. Sorry."

Mina nodded, "It's alright," she answered. She continued to hold her mate as he fought to get free. _I want to keep him contained, but I don't want to hold him too tightly in case I hurt him. _

However, to the relief of everyone, Private's wild thrashing came to an abrupt stop. He went slightly limp from fatigue, and asked fearfully, "Did…did I kill anyone?"

Skipper shook his head, "Nope. We're all still here, thanks to Mina," he responded.

At the mention of his mate's name, Private turned to her. He smiled, "Thank you. I don't what I could have done if you hadn't held me back," he said gratefully.

She smiled softly, "Don't mention it," she laughed before joking, "Although I just wish that you would have picked a better time to have this meltdown then right when I was watching over the girls."

…

**Well, what did everyone think? Was it good, bad, okay? Review with your thoughts, please. **

**See you soon, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **

**P.S: You're welcome, Metrageeko. Was this sort of what you were thinking of? Did you enjoy it? **


End file.
